The Hope We Once Had
by EnglandsFromHetalia
Summary: All of the characters in this story are probably humans. In other words, they are not the nations, but normal people. Well, as normal as they can be in their conditions. This is going to be an EngIta fanfiction. Arthur x Feliciano. The rating may change to a higher one because of future violence. Feel free to PM me ideas... Please help me think of a good title.
1. Chapter One: Arthur

**This is my first story here on . I've written a lot of stories on Wattpad, though. I love constructive criticism. I do not own Hetalia. This will be EngIta (England x North Italy). It will contain things like depression and disorders and some things like that, so please tell me if I'm wrong about something. I'll try to do research, but I might still get things wrong. This will include my personal headcannons and ones I find on the internet. I do not claim ownership over the ones that come off the internet or anything. If I include something from your story, I am sorry and I promise I am not trying to steal your work. There won't be anything inappropriate except for maybe some Francis jokes or something. For anyone who is still going to read after this paragraph, I hope that you enjoy. (Edited.)**

* * *

Arthur looked out the window. He gazed at the trees and the grass. His room was big, even if it was a room for two. It had comfy beds and desks and a lot of bookshelves- something he had made sure he would have when he got the room. Even the bathroom was nice. The food in the cafeteria was, surprisingly, actually very good. The library was just huge, filled with books. The birds outside sang happily, and at the other side of the building there was places for every and any sport you could think of. It was much, much better than anything that Arthur was used to.

Arthur hated the place.

He had gotten there a little less than a week ago. No matter how brilliant the place seemed, there was no hiding from the fact that it was not for normal people. Normal people aren't allowed there. No, there aren't vampires or werewolves or anything. Arthur would definitely have prefered to be a vampire, because at least blood tastes good. No, it's for people with eating disorders. Or mental disorders. Or personality disorders… Things like that.

While the place may have good food, or sports, or even a library, that doesn't get rid of the fact that some of the people there don't even keep their food down, or that everyone there has to talk to a therapist regularly, and that no one there is normal or even okay. If they are, then they definitely don't stay for long.

Arthur looked away from the window, deciding to stop thinking about how much he _hated_ the place for now and read the book he had gotten from the library. The library was definitely one of, if not his first favourite places at the place. Not that he wouldn't jump at the first chance of leaving he got, because there's no doubt that he definitely would.

He opened his book to the first page and started reading. If Arthur had been one to look at the bright side of life, he would have been thankful that lessons didn't start until his second week of being there. The place offered education as well, of course, so that if they get out, they won't be behind in their schooling. Since it didn't start for a couple more days, Arthur allowed himself to get enchanted by the book's spell, blocking out everything.

He was so distracted by the book, that he didn't notice his roommate come or try to tell him something until a hand was waving in his face, in between him and his book. Arthur snarled, "What?"

"You're late," his roommate, Gilbert, said. "Shouldn't you be-"

Arthur cursed, cutting him off. Arthur scowled suddenly, muttering "shut up."

"Maybe I von't even remind you next time. Don't say zhat to zhe awesome Gilbert!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Arthur muttered. "And thanks for reminding me, you bloody wanker." Arthur stood up and walked to the door, putting in a bookmark, closing his book, and putting it on the bed on his way out.

While the classes wouldn't start until the second week, the biweekly sessions with a therapist started near the end of the first week.

Arthur walked into the room, and the therapist looked up.

"Herro, Arthur," he said.

"Hullo, Mr…" Arthur started, trailing off when he realised he had no idea what his name was.

"Call me Kiku. We're supposed to create a comfortabre and trustfur atmosphere. Would you rike some tea or anything?"

Arthur nodded after a moment. "Yes please. And I apologise for being late…."

"It's okay," Kiku made some tea for both of them and gave Arthur his. "So how have you been doing ratery?"

"I've been doing fine. How about you?"

"Good. And you can sit down…."

Arthur sipped the tea and sat down at a seat. "Oh. Okay, thanks…"

"You're wercome."

"So how does this therapy thing work? Do you just ask me a bunch of personal questions and expect me to answer all of them?" There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude…."

Kiku looked at him. "Don't worry, most peopre don't even bother to aporogise. At reast, not at first."

"I usually try not to be rude, especially not for first impressions. There are exceptions, of course, but still…"

"I can understand that. To answer your question, if I ask any questions that seem too peresonar, you don't have to answer them."

"Okay." Arthur internally sighed in relief.

"You know why you're here, right?"

"As in, in here, or at this place?" Arthur asked.

"Both. Or either."

"Yeah, I know why I'm here. You know why I'm here, right?"

"Yes, I do. Anxiety and depression, correct? We suspect more, though, that's just what you've been diagnosed with so far."

"Yeah. What else is suspected?"

"Possibry an eating disorder, serf harm.

"Is there anything specific you think may have caused your anxiety or depression?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I want to go into specifics. You'll probably know sooner or later from questions that you ask anyway, but still."

"Okay. So you have some sibrings? Would you mind terring me about them?"

"My older siblings aren't all that nice, and my younger brother hates me," Arthur replied. "I have a twin as well. I don't really want to talk about this any more, or at least not today…."

Kiku nodded. "Okay. What's you're favourite corour or corours?"

"I like green, red, blue, and black," Arthur answered.

"Those are nice choices," Kiku replied. "What are some of your favourite things to do?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I like to read, write, ride horseback, boats, and archery."

"Interesting. A lot of different types of things… What are some things you disrike?

Arthur shook his head. "Far too many to list."

"Can you name a few?"

Arthur nodded after a moment. "Book haters, orange presidents, Francis, and most people in general. Among other things."

Kiku struggled to keep a straight face on the second one. "Okay. How are you liking it here so far?"

"No offense, but I hate it here. Sure, it's much better than what I'm used to, but I don't like it here, really, at all."

Kiku nodded. "It'rr take some getting used to."

"Definitely." There was a moment of silence.

"Werr, you can go back to your room if you want. If you ever need anything, you can arways come talk to me."

"Okay. And thanks for the tea. Bye." Arthur put down his empty tea cup on the table, and stood up, then walked out.

"Goodbye, Arthur-san."

* * *

Arthur walked back to his room. Gilbert saw him walk in and walked out for his own therapy session. Arthur sat down on his bed and opened his book. He was only on page fifty. By the time Gilbert came back, Arthur was on page one hundred and thirty one. Gilbert tried to talk to him, but Arthur didn't hear, so Gilbert just went to bed. A couple minutes later, Arthur realised he couldn't make out the words anymore. He looked out the window and realised that the sun had set. Arthur was about to turn on the light when he realised why it was off in the first place; Gilbert must've turned it off when he went to sleep.

"I guess I'll go to sleep and finish my book in the morning," Arthur muttered, putting in his bookmark and putting his book on the bedside table and then lying down. He tried to sleep for a couple of minutes. He was just on the verge of sleep, sleep just about to take him, when suddenly he sat upright, and he could feel sleep drawing back again. He cursed his mind. Sure, he liked to write, but did he seriously need to think of an idea right as he was about to get to sleep. However, he was never one to let go of a good idea when it came to him. Not to mention he would never be able to sleep if he didn't write it down. He went to the desk that he had claimed as his own the moment he came to the room. He turned on the small light and tried to angle it so that it wouldn't bother his sleeping roommate (not that he would really feel bad if it did). He picked up his pencil and opened the spiral notebook he had sitting there, ready for a situation like this. He started writing.

"Are you writing again?" Gilbert muttered. Arthur jumped slightly, startled. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You know how I get when I'm writing or reading, Gilbert," Arthur replied.

"Okay, _maybe_ I meant to scare you," Gilbert admitted, smirking slightly. "But seriously, it's zhree in zhe morning, Arthur."

"It is?"

"Yes. You voke me up at zhree in zhe morning from your writing and muttering," Gilbert said.

"I mutter when I write?"

"Yes. You do. Now go to sleep."

Arthur bit his lip. "Give me ten more minutes," he said.

Gilbert shook his head. "Two."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Okay. Five. Thanks," Arthur said, and went back to writing before Gilbert could say anything else.

Exactly five minutes later, Gilbert said "time's up."

"Let me finish the paragraph…"

"No."

"The sentence."

"Nope."

"The word?"

"...Sure."

Arthur finished the word, then closed the notebook, turned off the light at the desk, and walked over to the bed.

"See you in zhe morning," Gilbert said. "You are going to breakfast, right?"

Arthur snorted. "Of course I am. They suspect me of having an eating disorder, so it's not like I even have a choice."

"Do you?" Gilbert asked.

"Do I what?" Arthur asked dumbly.

"Have an eating disorder," Gilbert clarified.

"Of course not," Arthur answered.

"You sure?"

"...Of course I am."

"Are you lying?"

"My answer is no either way. Take your pick."

Gilbert was silent for a moment before he talked again. "Can I use zhat? It's awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but it's awesome."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. He was lying on his back, and the lights were off, so it wasn't like Gilbert could see him, but Arthur knew that Gilbert knew what he was doing anyway.

"Yeah. Sure, use it," Arthur said, then mumbled: "I swear, if you were a superhero, you'd probably name yourself Awesome Man."

"Yeah, I probably vould," Gilbert said. "Vhat vould you be? Bushy Brow Man?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be a superhero."

"Vhy not?" Gilbert questioned.

"I'd be the evil mastermind trying to take over the world. Or maybe an angel that's secretly a demon in disguise. Or maybe- Oh!" Arthur practically jumped out of bed, and Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"No," Gilbert said.

"But I just got this brilliant ide-"

"No. You'll keep me up all night with your writing."

"You weren't even going to sleep," Arthur protested. "You were talking instead."

"I vas _about_ to go to sleep," Gilbert said.

Arthur let out a loud, dramatic sigh, and said in a voice that made it sound like all his hopes and dreams were crushed: "Okay. I guess I'll just try to go to sleep but then be kept awake all night as this idea develops and undergo the horrific torture as I face the fact that I won't ever remember this idea once I do finally get to sleep and then wake up in the morning. And then I'll spend the whole day thinking there's something I need to do but not remembering what it is. I'll fall into a deep state of depression because I'll feel like a failure at life because I forgot something so simple to remember. Then I-"

Gilbert clapped a hand over Arthur's mouth. "Be quiet. I seriously doubt zhat all zhat vill happen if you don't write down zhis idea. If you do forget your idea, I completely expect for you to rub it in my face or be angry at me for causing you to forget it by making you get some sleep tonight. But go to sleep and zhen be angry at me. I just vant to get to sleep for now, okay?"

"Okay," Arthur said, getting back in bed.

"Zhanks."

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter Two: Feliciano

**For anyone new to the fandom that doesn't know the human names, here are the ones used in this chapter and the first one:**

 **England: Arthur.**

 **N. Italy: Feliciano.**

 **Prussia: Gilbert.**

 **Japan: Kiku.**

 **Germany: Ludwig.**

 **S. Italy: Lovino.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the first one, but I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you like/dislike about it, and tell me what I could do to make it better, please!**

* * *

Feliciano woke up. Predictably, his roommate, Ludwig, had woken up right before and woken him up so that they could go to the gym to train. Feliciano was used to this by now, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Ve… Five more minutes…"

"Vhen have I ever given you five more minutes? Ve need to vake up early to train! Ve have to go to zhe gym!"

"Why do we have to wake up at five in the morning?"

"Ve have to vake up early to train!" Ludwig repeated.

"Sì, I know, but why this early?"

"So that ve can get to the gym before everyone else does."

Feliciano resisted rolling his eyes. "Relax, no one goes to the gym at five in the morning, Luddy." Feliciano stood up anyway and started getting ready, since he knew that he wouldn't win this argument no matter how good his side was.

Ludwig was about to say something, but Feliciano sighed and said: "I'm ready, let's go."

"Ve'll stop by Kiku's room and vake him up. Zhen ve'll go to the gym and do push-ups and sit ups until breakfast."

Feliciano zoned out of Ludwig's plans. The first part never succeeded since Kiku would already be awake, doing a therapy session with one of the insomnia kids or something, but for some reason, Ludwig always went to Kiku before they trained. Feliciano silently wondered why Ludwig never goes to Kiku before he wakes Feliciano up. Then again, Feliciano mused, Ludwig liked every day to be the same and go according to plan, so he probably wouldn't be changing that anytime soon.

"You understand all zhat?" Ludwig finished. Feliciano just looked at him blankly, and Ludwig sighed when he realised Feliciano hadn't heard a word he said.

"Nevermind, I'll explain on zhe vay," Ludwig muttered.

"Okay," Feliciano said, though he knew they were probably doing the same thing that they'd done yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that… You get the idea, right?

Ludwig walked outside, and Feliciano followed close behind. Feliciano winced when he saw that Lovino was outside, looking very annoyed and angry.

"You woke me up! At five in the morning!" Yes. Definitely annoyed and angry. Lovino looked at Feliciano. "Why do you even hang out with this Potato B***ard?"

"Ve, I'm sorry that we woke you up, fratello!" Feliciano said, ignoring the question. "It won't happen again! We'll just go train now!"

"You say that every time," Lovino replied. "And yet it happens almost every day."

"I'm sorry, we can spend some time together later if it'll make up for it!"

Lovino just sighed and shook his head, muttering his question from earlier: "Why do you even hang out with this Potato B***ard?" Feliciano ignored the question once again.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. And don't wake me up again." Lovino went into his room.

Ludwig started walking again, and Feliciano followed.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano went to the cafeteria for lunch. They got their food rather quickly, since the line for food seemed to be going smoothly. Feliciano ran over to his brother and sat down next to him, then watched Ludwig go over to his own brother and sit down.

Feliciano looked at Lovino, smiling as usual. "Hi, fratello!"

Lovino looked at him and muttered, "Hi."

There was a loud noise. Feliciano looked at the lunch line, but couldn't see the source of the noise, only that the line was long and seemed to be being held up by whatever was going on. Whatever was going on had presumably been going on a while, considering how long the line had gotten. Feliciano felt grateful he had gotten his lunch before whatever this was started.

* * *

Feliciano was in the gym with Ludwig again later, and after a bit of exercise and training, Ludwig informed him that training was over for now and that Feliciano should go to his therapy session with Kiku. Feliciano smiled, thanked him, and then ran off to Kiku's therapy room thing.

Feliciano got there, but stopped once he did. The door was closed, so the last session must be running a bit behind. Feliciano didn't have to wait long for the door to open and a boy to walk out, looking rather annoyed.

He hardly spared Feliciano a glance as he passed. Feliciano watched him turn the corner and out of sight before he walked into Kiku's therapy room thing.

Kiku looked at Feliciano. "Sorry about that," Kiku said. "He's new here, but he usuarry has better manners, as far as I have heard and seen."

"Okay," Feliciano replied.

"Ready for the therapy session?"

"Sì."

"Would you mind terring me about friends you have? You can incrude names, how rong you've known them, how you meant them, or rearry anything erse."

"Ve, sure! Ludwig is my best friend. He's obsessed with training and exercise and all that, but you know that already. I've known him for longer than he can remember!" Feliciano smiled. "There's you also. I think you're my friend, no?"

Kiku smiled slightly. "If you think of me as a friend, then your friend I sharr be."

Feliciano's smile grew. "Yay!"

"Anything erse?" Kiku asked.

"Sì. Wait, no. Nothing more to add."

Kiku frowned slightly. "If you say so."

Feliciano offered a convincing smile.

Kiku knew something was wrong, but didn't comment. Feliciano clearly didn't want to talk more on the subject, and pushing him wouldn't get far. Feliciano may give in easily if he senses a fight, but when it comes to keeping secrets, Kiku knew that Feliciano would stubbornly defend his secrets. Despite what some would think, Feliciano definitely doesn't trust easily and could be a convincing liar when he wanted to be.

Kiku thought for a safe question. "You have an order brother, right? How do you get arong with him?"

"Fairly well," Feliciano replied. "Lovino doesn't really like Ludwig at all, or really people in general. But I know he cares for me, because he got really angry when we didn't get the same room."

"I remember that," Kiku said. "But arr I knew was that he was demanding for rooms to switch, I didn't rearry know the detairs. He onry calmed down once we ret him have the same room as you. He got angry when we had to change it back again, but I think you talked to him before that and made him less angry or something."

"Sì. Somehow I found out that they were switching it back first and was able to talk to him about it. I always sit with him at lunch, classes, and sometimes we cook together when we're allowed into the kitchens to help cook."

"Oka-" Kiku was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up, went to it, and opened it. Gilbert, which was Ludwig's older brother, was standing there. Kiku and Gilbert exchanged a few hushed yet urgent-sounding words that Feliciano couldn't actually hear, and Feliciano saw a grim expression on Kiku's face.

Kiku quickly ran off with Gilbert right behind. Feliciano remained sitting in his seat, what could have made Kiku have to leave.

Around five minutes later, Feliciano was still sitting there, quite bored, waiting for Kiku to come back with some kind of explanation. He heard footsteps approaching the door, and perked up, waiting, but when the owner of the feet that were making the footsteps walked in, Feliciano saw it wasn't Kiku, but rather Gilbert.

"Kiku told me to tell you zhat he vouldn't be able to come back to complete your session, and zhat you should go back to your room instead of vaiting here longer," Gilbert said, and from what Feliciano knew about Gilbert, something extremely serious must be going on, considering Gilbert hadn't mentioned his self-proclaimed awesomeness at all in that sentence. Not to mention he wasn't even smiling.

From what Feliciano knew about Gilbert, even serious things didn't usually stop him from smiling or mentioning his awesomeness.

Feliciano knew that something must have been really wrong. Feliciano figured that if something happened to Lovino, he would be about the same way.

"Ve, Okay," Feliciano replied, standing up and walking over. "Did… Did something happen?"

"Kiku also said he'd make up your therapy session sometime," Gilbert said. He turned and walked off. As Feliciano watched him go, it occurred to him that Gilbert was walking in the same direction that the kid from earlier had went.

And it also did not go unnoticed by Feliciano that Gilbert hadn't answered his question.


	3. Chapter Three: Arthur

**IMPORTANT! I'm switching that part where Feliciano noticed a hold up in the line to breakfast instead of lunch. Thanks for wasting your time to read my story! (It's not even that good. I'll never understand you people.)**

 **Also, Oliver is 2p England. In case you didn't know.**

 **Oh, and another thing: those plates that they're eating off of are those disposable styrofoam ones or whatever. They had plates like that at my school and I decided to use it here, because why not?**

 **Please review! Tell me what you think and how I could make it better.**

* * *

Arthur woke up. He glanced at the clock on the table next to his bed, and apparently it was about seven AM. Arthur sat up, rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Gilbert's bed.

Gilbert was sitting up as well, and he looked at Arthur.

Arthur frowned slightly, trying to think back to the previous day. Somehow, he could hardly remember it. He only remembered a couple things: waking up; Gilbert telling him that they needed to go to breakfast; Arthur saying he wasn't all that hungry; Gilbert reminding him that he was suspected of an eating disorder and he didn't really have a choice… And then practically nothing. Arthur's frown grew slightly. Was it some kind of weird dream brought on by anxiety?

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by Gilbert saying his name. He looked at Gilbert, who seemed to be about to say something else, but Arthur talked before he could.

"Gilbert, what's the date?"

"Today's June tventy sevenzh(Twenty seventh)," Gilbert replied. "Vhy?"

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Gilbert again. "What happened yesterday?"

Gilbert tilted his head to the side, frowning. "You don't remember?"

"Just tell me, please."

"Okay," Gilbert said. He didn't speak for a moment, as if thinking about where to start. "Vell, breakfast vas about to start. Ve had some conversation, and I don't know vhat exactly happened -vas it somezhing I said?- but you suddenly vent all punk or somezhing."

Arthur thought for a moment, then looked at Gilbert. "How exactly did the conversation go?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I said zhat ve should go to breakfast, but you said you veren't hungry. I reminded you about zhe whole zhing vizh zhem suspecting an eating disorder and zhat you couldn't not go to breakfast-"

"Did you say that I can't skip breakfast? I mean, did you really say that I 'can't', or is that just how you're saying it because you can't remember? Or something…"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure zhat I said 'remember, they suspect you of an eating disorder, so you can't skip breakfast.'"

Arthur nodded after a moment. "So that's why…"

"Zhat's vhy vhat?"

"That's why I can't remember yesterday. I kind of self diagnosed myself with Dissociative Identity Disorder. Right after I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety, I read up on a lot of different disorders…."

"You self diagnosed yourself with Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, that is literally what I just said," Arthur answered. "Flying Mint Bunny agrees with me. And Flying Mint Bunnies are very intelligent."

Gilbert decided to ignore the last part. "Are you going to tell Kiku or somezhing?"

"Probably not. After yesterday, he'll probably come to his own conclusions soon enough. If he doesn't, it's possible he'll ask, then maybe I will. What else happened yesterday?"

"Vhen ve did go to breakfast, you refused to eat and zhey had to practically force feed you-"

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Uh… Yeah. You took down a couple of zhe adults who tried to get you to eat -it vas quite impressive, honestly- but eventually ve got you to Kiku's office to eat so zhat you vouldn't hold up zhe line or anyzhing."

Arthur sighed. "Of course. I'll need to apologise to them… What else happened? I'm sure there's more."

"Yes. I left to go do vhatever I vas supposed to be doing at zhe time -honestly I don't remember- but later I vent into our room, presumably shortly after you did, and saw you zhroving (throwing) your guts up. Vhy you didn't close the door, I'll never know…"

Arthur resisted the urge to facepalm. "Next time, I'll close the door…"

Gilbert looked at Arthur seriously. "Zhere von't be a next time. I told Kiku last time -I tried to stop you on my own first, but I couldn't. Who knew you could fight like zhat?- and I'd do it again."

Arthur looked disappointed, but unsurprised. "Guess I'll have to find a different way… Oh well. And yeah, I can fight pretty well. Especially if I go into my punk 'personality' or whatever." Arthur stood up. "Well, they're probably one hundred percent sure that I have an eating disorder now, so they'll make sure I go to breakfast." Arthur stood up. "I'm going to change out of these punk clothes that I apparently slept in."

* * *

Arthur walked into the cafeteria with Gilbert. The line went rather quickly, since there weren't any disruptions this time. After getting their food, -anyone who actually recognised Arthur from the day before were pleasantly surprised that he hadn't put up a fight again- they went over to their usual table and sat down there. Kiku was already sitting there, next to the spot where Arthur usually sat.

Arthur looked at him once he sat down. "Hi," he said, placing his plate of food on the table. "Um… I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's arright," Kiku said before eating some of his own food.

Gilbert sat down next to Arthur with his food.

"Hi, Kiku," Gilbert said.

"Herro, Gilbert."

Gilbert looked at Arthur. "Kiku has to make sure you eat, so he'll be eating vith us now," he explained.

"Oh, okay."

Kiku looked at them. "Wait, he should know that arready, right?"

"He can't remember yesterday all zhat vell," Gilbert said. "He apparently self diagnosed himself vith Dissociative Identity Disorder. Vhatever zhat actually is."

"It's like having multiple personalities, kind of," Arthur explained. "It's some kind of protective thing the brain does or something."

"It's usuarry caused by abuse or negrect as a chird," Kiku added, looking at Arthur.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and looked at Arthur, asking him a silent question, and Arthur looked at Gilbert and gave him a silent answer. Kiku watched the whole interaction silently.

Arthur looked at his food and took a bite of his food before sipping some tea. Gilbert was eating his own food. Ludwig came and took his usual seat next to Gilbert, and then noticed Kiku.

"Hi, Kiku."

"Herro, Ludwig." Kiku looked at Arthur, Gilbert, and Ludwig. "Ludwig, Gilbert, you two are brothers, right?"

"Yup!" Gilbert said, and Ludwig nodded.

"Did either of you know Arthur before coming here, or do you three just sit together because he's Gilbert's roommate?" Kiku asked. "I'm just curious, since Arthur's fairry new here and arr."

"Ve've been friends for a vhile. Not a lot of people know, zhough," Gilbert replied with his mouth full. Arthur scolded Gilbert while Ludwig wondered how he managed to live with Gilbert as his older brother.

"Do you and Gilbert get arong werr?" Kiku asked Ludwig.

"So ve're having a zherapy session during lunch now?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Don't be rude, he's just asking."

Gilbert pouted. "Don't scold me, I'm zhe older brother."

"You're also the least mature person at this table right now," Arthur said.

"And you're the shortest," Gilbert replied.

"Shut up, you bloody f***ing git!"

"Swear jar, poppet!"

Everyone at the table besides Arthur jumped as they realised that there was a new person at the table. Arthur just sighed and got some money from his pocket, before putting it in the swear jar.

"Arthur, who the f**k is zhis?" Gilbert asked. Arthur sent him a 'really?' look after he cursed.

"Swear jar," Oliver said.

"I'm not going to put money in your f-"

"Swear jar," Oliver repeated.

Arthur put some in for Gilbert.

Oliver looked at Arthur. "Did you seriously just pay for him?"

Arthur looked at Oliver. "Who do you think I am? I didn't pay for him, I just stole the money from him."

Kiku coughed slightly, as if to let Arthur know that he's still there. Arthur looked at Kiku. "Gilbert owed me money anyway," Arthur said.

"I still vant to know who zhis is," Gilbert said.

"This is my twin, Oliver," Arthur replied. "Oliver, this is my friend Gilbert, his younger brother, Ludwig, and you already know Kiku, I presume?"

"Yup."

"Oliver, aren't you supposed to be in one of the upper froors right now?"

Gilbert huffed. "Vhy do you get to make our schedules even before our classes start?" Gilbert asked Kiku.

"They don't for me," Ludwig replied.

"Vhat?"

"Yes we did," Kiku said. "We just keep it general, terring you arr what time breakfast, runch, and dinner are, and that kind of thing. There's another cafeteria in one of the upper froors, and that's where Oliver should be."

Arthur looked at Kiku. "Don't send Oliver back up right away, please. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Kiku nodded. "Okay. And remember, crasses start tomorrow, and you two wirr definitely share some crasses."

"Okay. Thanks, Kiku."

Arthur picked up his plate. Oliver picked up the swear jar, and they walked towards the door.

No one -besides Oliver- noticed that Arthur's plate was still half full as he dumped it in the trash.

* * *

Later, once it was dark out and most people in the mental hospital were getting to sleep, Arthur was still awake. He opened the window. Gilbert looked over, half asleep.

"Arthur? Vhat're you doing? Just go to sleep."

Arthur looked at Gilbert, and raised a finger to his lips before slipping silently out the window into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Four: Feliciano

**Starting on this chapter, I won't post another chapter until there's at least three reviews on it. And I'm also going to start doing the disclaimers because why not?**

 **Feliciano- The author does not own Hetalia.**

 **Alfred- I am not owned by anybody! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **And a final announcement: I've adopted an EngIta story, and I'll try to have it up sometime in the next couple weeks. *coughs*I'm gonna fail*coughs***

* * *

Feliciano got the honors of sitting next to the new students. Or, more accurately, one of them, since his brother was sitting next to him on one side, as was usual, so only one of them could actually sit next to him, which happened to be Arthur. He felt he recognized Arthur, somehow, like he had seen him since the British twins had arrived.

After class, Feliciano, Oliver, and Arthur were some of the last out of the room. While Lovino went off ahead, Feliciano had decided to stay with Arthur and Oliver in case they needed any help.

Arthur and Oliver looked at a schedule. Luckily, the British twins had discovered they had all the same classes, but they had no idea where any of them were.

"What classes do you two have?" Feliciano asked. Arthur showed him their schedule.

"Our next class is with… Professor Rome?" Arthur said.

"Here we usually just say Mr. Rome, because this place is in America. It's rather different here. On the other hand, we have most of our classes together. I call Mr. Rome Grandpa Rome because he's my grandpa."

"That makes sense," Oliver said, and Arthur nodded in agreement, though both Arthur and Oliver knew that if Oliver hadn't replied before he could, Arthur probably would've made some kind of sarcastic comment. "May you please help us get there?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go."

Feliciano cheerfully walked down the hallway.

"How do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"It hasn't been entirely terrible, I suppose," Arthur murmured.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Feliciano said. After a moment, Feliciano decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "By the way, if you want, you can sit next to me and my fratello at lunch."

"Your brother's Lovino, right?" Oliver asked, and when Feliciano nodded, Arthur said, "Sure thing, we can sit with you two. If it's okay with both of you, of course."

"It's alright with me!" Feliciano replied cheerfully. "I'm not sure about Lovino, though."

"Well, just ask him later," Oliver said.

"We wouldn't want to be there if we're not welcome," Arthur said.

Feliciano smiled. "Well, I hope he's okay with it!"

They fell into a momentary silence, and then Feliciano broke it again, asking something that had been troubling him for a little bit.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked Arthur. "I feel like I saw you, but I don't know when…"

"I don't think I've seen you before today, Feliciano," Arthur said.

"Did this happen a couple days ago?" Oliver asked.

"The day before yesterday?" Arthur said.

Feliciano thought for a moment, and the memory came back to him of how he had seen Arthur before. He had seen Arthur storm out of Kiku's room, and then Kiku and Gilbert run off in the same direction later. Arthur had looked different, though. "Actually, yes," Feliciano said. "That was when I saw you, Arthur."

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Arthur asked seriously.

Feliciano told Arthur what he remembered, and the twins thought for a moment before snapping their fingers at the same time.

"Based on what Gilbert told me, and what everyone filled me in on-"

"That must've been when Arthur was throwing up his guts-"

"And Gilbert went and told Kiku!"

Feliciano found himself rather creeped out by how the two were finishing each other's (sandwiches) sentences. Feliciano also found himself confused and completely lost, not getting anything they meant.

Feliciano could tell the twins could see he was confused, but they didn't do anything to clear it up.

"Is this it?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the door of the classroom in front of them.

"Um… Yes," Feliciano said. It took a second for him to get to the new topic. "My class is right over there." He pointed to a nearby classroom.

"See you at lunch?" Oliver asked.

Feliciano smiled at them. "Sì! Ciao!"

* * *

Feliciano was walking to lunch with Lovino, as always. "So, fratello, how would you mind two people sitting with us?" he asked, with all his usual enthusiasm.

Lovino scowled. "You invited someone to come sit with us? Without asking me first?"

"Only the two new ones!" Feliciano said. "The ones that ended out sitting with us in first period."

Lovino and Feliciano sat down at their usual table.

"The two British twins?" Lovino asked.

"Sì!"

"No," Lovino said.

"But fratello-" Feliciano said, then cut himself off by saying: "Oh, there they are! Arthur! Oliver!" He waved excitedly from his seat. The twins looked over from the door.

"I just said no," Lovino muttered.

The two walked over.

"Hi, Feliciano," Oliver said.

"Hi, Lovino," Arthur said.

The two turned to Lovino.

"Do you mind if we sit with you two," Oliver started.

"Or should we go sit with Gilbert like usual?" Arthur finished.

"No, now go away," Lovino snapped, annoyed.

"Okay," Arthur said, not seeming bothered or even fazed by it. "See you later in class, Feliciano." The started to walk back to where they usually sat.

"Wait!" Feliciano said. The two stopped, and Arthur raised an eyebrow at the Italian.

Feliciano looked at Lovino. "Please, fratello? Just for today?"

Lovino rubbed his head, a headache forming. "Sure, whatever. _Only_ for today."

"Grazie, fratello!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The British twins sat down across the table from the Italian twins, who were eating their food. Only a moment had passed before Oliver announced he was going to get their food. Arthur thanked Oliver for getting his lunch as well.

"Arthur, there you are." Feliciano, Lovino, and Arthur looked up and saw Kiku.

"Oh, hi, Kiku," Feliciano said cheerfully, smiling.

"Herro, Feliciano," Kiku said. "You three don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

They all agreed that Kiku could sit there with varying levels of reluctance.

Oliver got back a couple minutes later, with two trays of food. He set one down in front or Arthur, who seemed hesitant to eat, but eventually did.

Kiku ate some food of his own, having gotten some before going over to them. He looked at Arthur and Oliver. "You two are going to have group therapy weekly starting tomorrow."

"Are they going to have morning or afternoon group therapy?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Afternoon," Kiku said.

"Thank goodness," Arthur replied. "I am not really a morning person."

Oliver laughed. "That's an understatement. He's always super tired in the mornings."

"This is great!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Lovino and I have afternoon group therapy sessions on Tuesdays!"

Lovino muttered a curse under his breath.

"Swear jar."

"F*** off."

Arthur looked at him. "Sorry, Lovino, but you might want to just put something into the swear jar."

"And what if I don't?" Lovino asked.

"He'll probably steal some money from you," Oliver replied. "Like he did with Gilbert yesterday."

Lovino snorted. "I'd like to see him try."

Oliver and Arthur sent him matching smirks, but didn't respond.

* * *

After lunch, Feliciano headed towards his next class with Lovino.

Lovino stopped. Feliciano looked at him, confused, before seeing the twins there, having tapped Lovino's shoulder.

"What is it?" Lovino snapped.

"We think you might want this back," the twins said in unison, Arthur holding something out.

The Italian brothers recognized it. It was Lovino's wallet.

* * *

"So, what do you say about them sitting with us tomorrow?" Feliciano suggested.

Lovino thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose they weren't _that_ bad," he grudgingly admitted.

Feliciano was surprised, but happy. "Really? Yay!" He hugged Lovino.

Feliciano could clearly tell Lovino was thinking about Oliver's swear jar as he muttered, "I am going to be broke by the end of the week."


End file.
